One Sweet Day
by Crimson Blood Rose
Summary: A one shot look in on a sweet moment between YukixShuichi. Introspective reflection based on Yuki's thoughts.


Hello everyone. It's been a very long time since I've written anything for this site (pre the deletion of every M rated story).

I just had a little inspiration and this started to be written. It's a short introspective piece and I hope you all like it. I searched for a beta-reader and have had no luck finding one, suffice to say, I've given up and am posting it as is. If you read it and would like to volunteer for the job, be my guest.

Enough of me babbling, please enjoy.

Standard Disclaimer Applies: I do not own Gravitation, please don't sue me? I'm broke. -.-;;

--~~--One Sweet Day--~~--

The golden light of twilight shimmered through the glass doors of a high-rise condo. The newly formed glare caused the occupant of said condo to shift uncomfortably, adjusting his glasses and turning slightly to see the screen of his laptop more clearly. Sharp clicks filled the room, breaking through the empty silence of the large space, as deft fingers glided over the keyboard, stroking the keys and watching words scroll by across the page.

A soft sigh escaped the man's lips. He pushed the laptop away slightly, his hand coming up to rub the bridge of his nose, his eyes weary from staring at the unforgivingly bright screen for the better part of the day.

He tossed his head back slightly, his golden hair illuminated by the ever decreasing light, as he felt around for his pack of cigarettes. He picked up the box, giving it a shake, and noticed how light it was. Flipping open the lid, he realized he'd finished them earlier, feeling the strain of working non-stop in time for yet another deadline. He crumpled up the useless box and tossed it back on the table, another, more aggravated sigh resounded through the room.

His eyes shifted up to the clock hanging on the wall, noting the time. He would be back soon. Five minutes, if he guessed correctly. Shuichi was predictable, after all. Every morning he'd wake up, effectively waking Yuki as well, regardless of the meager amount of sleep Yuki generally obtained each night.

Always perky, he'd bound up from bed, ready to face the morning. Literally skipping into the kitchen, he'd fill and turn on the coffee maker for Yuki before heading into the Shower to get ready for the day. Before he left, he'd either have an emotional breakdown resulting in Yuki threatening to throw him out or he'd dance out the door with hearts in his eyes calling out to say "I love you" and "See you later."

After he'd finished his rehearsal, practice, recording, or some other random stunt in the name of his band, he'd dash home at speeds not normally obtainable by human beings and hop into the lap of one Yuki Eiri. Giving him an annoying greeting in some form or another. Well... to him it was annoying... Shuichi probably thought it was 'friendly.'

The blinking of the cursor on the half filled page taunted him. The white block that should be filled with text eluded him and the fatigue and stress he felt far outweighed the desire to continue working. The clock on the wall chimed six 'o clock. Half-way through the third bell the door slammed open and the harsh breathing of the pink haired ball of energy could be heard throughout the house. Yuki pushed his laptop farther across the table...just in case.

Less than a second later his lap was filled with the warm body of his young lover. A soft kiss was pressed to his cheek and slim arms were wrapped around his waist, squeezing gently. Shuichi managed to breathe out a soft, "Tadaima," as he nuzzled closer.

A gruff, "Okaeri," was all that was returned, but even the smallest of acknowledgements was enough to make Shuichi beam. A grin was plastered across Shuichi's face, known only to the likes of those stricken like a love sick puppy. His violet eyes sparkled as he gazed up with all the love and adoration he held for his older partner. His head came down to rest on Yuki's shoulder, enjoying being close to the one he loved.

Yuki closed his eyes. It was hard to ignore the warmth he felt from the pink haired singer sitting comfortably in his lap, as though he belonged there. He could feel each breath flutter against his unbuttoned shirt and the reassurance of Shuichi's tight but gentle hold around his waist.

Warmth... something he seemed to be unable to produce himself, and yet, he craved it. He never truly enjoyed being alone, though it wasn't something he was willing to admit freely. Part of him would always be the cold, uncaring, self sufficient novelist... but that didn't mean he wasn't human.

His head came to rest atop that of his young lover's. The faint scent of shampoo surrounded him as he breathed deeply, his chest rising against the boy's soft frame. Was it wrong for this to feel so natural? He couldn't bring himself to push the occupant of his lap off, as per usual. The unusual quiet that ensued made it feel as though one wrong move would shatter the peace that seemed to have settled over the pair.

Shuichi... all fun and energy, light and love... it made him sick. How was it possible for a boy to turn everything in his life completely upside down? How could such an loud, annoying, naïve, spirited, caring, loving boy worm his way into Yuki's heart. It was frightening. It frightened him to think of how open this boy could be. He wore his heart on his sleeve... he was pure.

Maybe that's why...

He was darkness. The possibility of corrupting such purity was disturbing... so why was the thought of it so delicious? He had used his reputation, his body, and his persuasion to lure others to him... but to have someone come willingly to his side, uncaring of what he did or the air of mystery he projected to the world was oddly refreshing. Shuichi loved him...wholly and unconditionally. He loved him as is... even after all the times he yelled at him, took out his aggravation on him, pushed him away... even though he knew his past and his flaws, Shuichi loved him.

Yuki's hand unconsciously rose to stroke the soft tendril's of Shuichi's hair. His glasses had slid down, his sooty lashes brushed against his unblemished cheeks. His arm came to wrap loosely around the boy on his lap, settling comfortably across Shuchi's waist. He was lost in his thought, disturbed why this scene felt so... right.

At times he felt undeserving. Most of the time really. To have someone give to him their very being was scary. How many times had he off handedly hurt the feelings of his young companion? To be honest, he wasn't quite sure... probably too many to count. He didn't deserve the kind of reverence he was given from Shuichi. He wasn't someone to be loved like this, his soul was stained too dark to be able to give back all that he received.

It wasn't fair, but he couldn't help it. Every ounce of happiness produced by Shuichi somehow made life a little more bearable. Selfish, that's what he was, selfish. But somehow, no matter how hard he tried... the pink haired pop star just wouldn't leave, even for his own good.

His arm tightened slightly around the younger boy, a reflex that pressed him closer to Yuki's chest.  
The unfamiliar feeling of content ran through Yuki. The comfort he felt having the singer perched on his lap was something he couldn't quite describe. Of all the situations and emotions he'd ever described in his novels, not one could adequately describe the feeling coursing between the two at this very moment. Something akin to an understanding.

Shuichi shifted slightly. Yuki raised his head slowly, blinking a few times as he came out of his reverie. His amber eyes flashed brilliantly in the fast setting sunlight as they stared down curiously at the violet ones looking up at him. The hand that had been stroking the soft pink strands lowered to a soft caress down the boy's cheek. Shuichi reached up gently, pulling the glasses down off Yuki's face and set them aside. As he started to open his mouth, a finger came under his chin to close it softly.

Confusion shone in the boy's eyes as he again tried to break the comfortable silence that had formed between them. The finger under his chin tilted his head upwards, and soft lips came to rest over his, brushing lightly against him. His eyes drifted closed as he surrendered himself to the kiss of his lover.

He tasted sweet...like ambrosia, something so foreign and rare. Yuki reveled in his little taste of life. The light that poured from the boy in his lap seeped into Yuki through every soft kiss placed upon Shuichi's lips. He pulled Shuichi closer, feeling the softness of his younger partner's body against him. Each kiss soft and tender, an attempt to express the things Yuki failed to find the words to say.

The need for breath brought Yuki's forehead to rest against Shuichi's. Their eyes still closed as they remembered the feel of each others' lips. Yuki's mouth opened slightly, washing the pink haired boy's face in warm sweet air. Shuichi could feel the deep vibration of Yuki's chest as he listened to the words he so often wished to hear.

"Aishiteru Shu-chan..."

(A/N: Aww sweet huh? As I'm sure you all know, authors thrive on the reviews. I'm also willing to take requests [Gravi isn't my normal fandom but I'll see what I can do. Hit me up for a Sailor Moon one and I'll be on the band wagon]. So anyway, if you have any suggestions, comments, critiques... I'm up for anything really, leave a review. Thanks.)

~Crims~

Translation: Tadaima = I'm home  
Okaeri(nasai) = Welcome home  
Aishiteru = I love you [very strong]

(Edit: Thank you for the reviews so far, taking them into account I decided to explain why I slipped in the Japanese. I, personally, speak Japanese so it sort of holds a deeper meaning for me. Especially Aishiteru, if you're not familiar with the meaning/culture Aishiteru 'technically' means I love you. But it's very, very, verrrrrry strong. Like a connection of souls. Generally, japanese people say daisuke which is I like you very much and that, for them, is strong enough to signify love. I just wanted to let you guys know I wasn't trying to be pretentious lol I just happen to have the language floating in my head, and for the strength I wanted it seemed more appropriate.)


End file.
